


Wi-Fi Password

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves him anyway, College AU, Dean likes to prank Cas sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on Cas.





	Wi-Fi Password

Dean and Cas are collage seniors, who lived in a apartment they shared. Both of them learned over their time at college, it was hard to live by yourself paying off loans and education fees. So over the summer they made arrangements to move into a unit of their own and share, as they just thought it was easier, and the fact they had been friends for a few years before was an added bonus for both of them. 

One afternoon, Dean walked into the apartment. He found Cas in his normal position, sitting on the couch, glasses perched on his nose, laptop on his lap, a physics text book to his right, writing notes from his class into a notebook, typical Cas, always studying,  trying to get the best results from everything he did. Dean wandered over, taking a seat beside him, overlooking what the boy was doing, watching him writing his notes messily into the book, Dean had no idea how he could read them.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said softly, wondering if he had been too busy to notice him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas replied, not lifting his eyes up from the notebook.

Now Dean and Cas had been going out for a couple of weeks now, Dean had always loved Cas, ever since they had met on campus 3 years ago. Cas did most of his studying in class, as he didn’t have access to Dean’s home Wi-Fi, (but he never asked for it either)and just used his free time to copy down the notes at home. While in his science class this morning,  Dean had finally decided it was time to give him the password, but in order to do it, he was going to use a prank.

“Hey Cas, I have been thinking,” That got Cas’s attention, as he raised his eyes from his book, “We have known each other for a long time now, and I’ve decided maybe it’s time to take a step forward in our relationship”

Cas looked puzzled, “What?”

Dean got up from the couch, lowering himself down to one knee. Cas looked at him with shock,  generally when a person got on one knee, they were going to propose, was he ready for this large of a step? He watched eagerly as Dean moved his hand to the large pocket of his jacket, grabbing something out quickly, hiding it in his hands.

Dean smiled, holding his hand toward Cas, “Here. My Wi-Fi password.” Dean reached forward sticking it to the screen of Cas’s laptop.

Cas was kind of relieved Dean hadn’t asked him to marry him, but kind of a bit upset at the same time, “Dean? Seriously?! You raised my hopes for nothing.” Cas raised his voice.

Dean dismissed Cas’s remark, getting back up from the floor, and bending over the laptop, kissing Cas’s forehead a couple of times. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I have another class to get too, I love you.” Dean said heading towards the door.

Cas huffed, “Yep. Love you too...” Dean walked out the door, “You son of a bitch.”

But when Cas looked at the post it note attached to his computer, it read...

“MarryMe?” 

Well this certainly changed things...


End file.
